Tharil
Tharil is a Makuta Dahfk in the Hidden in Deepest Shadows storyline. History Early Life Tharil was created out of a small portion of Antidermis from an already existing Makuta, and then merged with a level six Kraata of each of the 42 Makuta Powers. This was part of an experiment by Makuta Chirox attempting to expand the Makuta species, as they have no reproduction capabilities and had forgotten the location of the original Antidermis pool. The experiment, named Experiment Dahfk, yielded 5 Makuta Dahfk, as they were called, but as many of these died in battle and were far weaker than true Makuta, the experiment was ended within months of it’s beginning. Tharil was the second Makuta Dahfk created, and was the quickest learner. Following his initial creation, he incubated for a few days in a lab before being allowed to inhabit a suit of armor and venture out into the rest of the base. Chirox’s notes explain that he seemed more alert than his predecessor, Rovex. Within days, Tharil had mastered his powers, and in a bid for more, selected the Faxon as his mask. He also decided on a favorite form. Torn Later, after all the Makuta Dahfk had been created except for Dorulon, Makuta Vamprah came to the base. He needed to borrow Tharil, Tonok, and Rahona for a mission. They went to a remote location, which was in fact close to Karda Nui, but none of them knew that. They were launching an attack a Toa of Iron named Sarhab, who had been hiding from the Makuta for years. Still new to battle, the three Makuta Dahfk were torn apart before they could use their powers. Vamprah had stronger armor, but was still badly damaged. He quickly blasted the Toa with Chain Lightning, accidentally vaporizing the Antidermis of Tonok and Rahona in the process. Tharil, slightly more in control of his Antidermis, had drifted away from the Toa beforehand. Then a large Flying Rahi swooped in and snatched up Vamprah, its wing passing through and blowing away Tharil, killing him. Traits and Personality Tharil was a quick learner, and had the most control over his powers of all the Makuta Dahfk. He was known to be greedy, headstrong, and proud. He was also the only Makuta Dahfk to choose a form not like that of a Rahi, which may say something about his self-esteem. Powers and Equipment Like all Makuta, Tharil possessed all 42 Kraata Powers and the ability to produce Kraata, in addition to Shadow. He wore a Kanohi Faxon, Great mask of Kindred, which allowed him to access the abilities of Rahi. His weapons of choice were a Cyclone Spear and an Elemental Shadow Blade. He was also equipped with a Tridax Pod and Shadow Leeches, held in a special compartment shape-shifted into his chest. Trivia * When the names Tonok, Tharil, and Rahona were created for the Makuta Dahfk, it was not decided for a while which Makuta which name went to. Appearances * Keys: Torn * Experiment Dahfk * Experiment Dahfk: Alone (mentioned only) Gallery Tharil Sword (side).JPG|Tharil's Elemental Shadow Blade Tharil Sword.JPG Tharil Cyclone Spear (side).JPG|Tharil's Cyclone Spear Tharil Cyclone Spear.JPG Tharil (headshot).JPG Tharil (oddshot).JPG Tharil (diagonalshot).JPG Tharil (frontshot).JPG|Tharil ready for battle Category:Hidden in Deepest Shadows Category:Makuta